1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner and a method of operating the robot cleaner, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner and a method of operating the robot cleaner, which travels to a target point using a robot cleaner's sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is an apparatus that automatically cleans an area to be cleaned by traveling on its own accord and suctioning foreign substances such as dust from the floor.
Generally, robot cleaners sense distances from obstacles such as furniture, office fixtures and walls within an area to be cleaned, and avoid those obstacles by mapping the target area and controlling the driving of its left wheel and right wheel.
A robot cleaner is provided with a rechargeable battery allowing the robot cleaner to freely travel for itself using the power of the battery, and if necessary, returns to a recharging base to charge the battery.
In a related art, a traveling distance of the robot cleaner is measured by a controller using a sensor monitoring the ceiling and the floor, and based thereon, a distance from an obstacle or a target point is calculated. However, since this method is an indirect method that estimates the distance based on the traveling distance of the robot cleaner, when the traveling distance of the robot cleaner cannot be accurately measured due to an unevenness of the floor, an error inevitably occurs.
Thus, there is a limitation in the movement of the robot cleaner to an exact target point due to the distance measurement error.